Eitroikic Code
Eitroikic Code is the Moral Code of Eitroika, the state religion of Sarasaland (Compare and contrast with the Itroikic Code). NB this article is never complete. Eitroikic Code By the Sacred Word of the Star Spirits, passed down to Earth by the Royal House of Jatamyelsor, and ultimately, by all Ei, the Innocent People of Sarasaland have these Rights: Freedom from Discrimination, Freedom from Exile, Freedom from Slavery, Freedom of Assembly, Freedom of Movement, Freedom of Religion, Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Thought, Polygamy, Asylum, Life, Protest, Fair Remuneration, Adequate Living Standards, Education, Food, Health, Healthcare, Housing, Internet Access, Public Participation, Return, Science, Culture, Social Security, Water, Work, Freedom from Genital Mutilation, and Freedom from Genocide. Article 43: Sexual Law 43.b: The Constitution of Nudity If a Homo sapiens or anthropomorphic life, soul or soulless, should show their genitals, anus, navel, or nipple(s) (if male, if female nipples can be shown), then they are considered indecent, and the consequences are: a.) If the exposure was live, the offender shall pay a fine of 500 coins, or 10% of their current funds, whichever is the larger amount. If the fine can not be paid within 30 minuets, then the offender will be arrested for a year, with an additional year added for repeat offenses. b.) If the exposure was in a medium, then proper context shall be searched for. If context is found, i.e. if the medium is a documentary on the tribes of Ancient Africa, then it will be given a rating of 13 by the SRACBoard (Sarasaland Ratings and Censorship Board). If context is not found, then it will be rated 18 by the SRACBoard, and be treated as pornographic material." 43.c: The Constitution of Beastial Acts If a person should perform these bestial acts, the acts of incest, buggery, zoophilia, rape, necrophilia, and paedophilia, the penalty is death. a.) Incest is sexual intercourse with the parent, grandparent, uncle, aunt, sibling or child of the offender. Cousins are allowed, with a special licence. b.) Buggery is the insertion of a penis into the anus. c.) Zoophilia is the act of sexual relations with an animal or plant, regardless of anthropomorphism. Romantic relationships are allowed. If it is found out that the animal is a rapist or a dolphin, the person will be found innocent, and the animal will die, but not before eating a paste made of its own gonads. d.) Rape is when one forces another to perform sexual acts. e.) Necrophilia is the act of sexual intercourse with something that is dead. f.) Paedophilia is the act of sexual intercourse with a child. 43.d: The Constitution of Premarital Sex If a Homo sapiens has sexual intercourse before marriage with anyone that is not a Boo, then they will be forced into marriage, unless the relationship was beastial. 44.e: The Constitution of Cloning If a person should make a clone through unnatural means, the cloner will die, and the clone will be dissected alive by students in Grade 12. Article 44: Laws of Death 44.b: The Constitution of Murder If a Homo sapiens kills an innocent person, or if a Sarasa kills anyone, the penalty is death, unless the Homo sapiens can prove that the killing was justified, in which case, 1000 coins will be given to the killer. 44.c: The Constitution of Mutilation If a person should purposefully cut off a part of a Homo sapiens, that person shall die. Article 45: Laws against Capitalism 45.b: The Constitution of Slavery If a person should sell a Homo sapiens, that person will be put in prison for life, and be put in a cell made of feathers with the quills up. 45.c: The Constitution of Theft If a person should forcefully take something that does not belong to them, the penalty is death, unless you work for the SSP (Sarasaland Secret Police). Article 46: Laws against Discrimination 46.b: The Constitution of Racism If a person should discriminate against a Homo sapiens for reasons of race, the penalty is death. Article 47: Laws against Abuse 47.b: The Constitution of Child Abuse If a Homo sapiens should strike an innocent child, or otherwise make the child feel worthless, the penalty is death, unless it can be proven that the child was a criminal, in which case the child will die. History Approximately 1100 B.C. the Eitroikic Code was first written down. Back then it only had dietary rules, but as time went on, more rules were added. Rules are still being made today. Category:Religious Texts Category:Legal Texts